Consequential Actions
by NovaGirl
Summary: Story of a Girl edited and redux. The plot THICKENS--Chapter 5 POSTED!
1. Chapter One

Consequential Actions

This is it. It's the John fic. And it's being written. Wow. 

I don't own TB. Gerry Anderson does. If I did…Well, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be organizing a project to make the Tracy men real. And no, I'm not joking.

~*~*~*~

"Now Kumi-chan, keep the apartment in shape, will you?"  
"Yes Otou-san." The one known as Kumi bowed politely, trying to ignore the bit of hair that fell in her eyes. She pulled up to find her mother's arms hugging her close.  
 "Oh, I hope you'll be alright. I know you don't like to be alone…" She held up a hand.  
 "It's alright mother. I'll be fine." A quiet smile spread as she hugged her parents goodbye lightly, not a fan of creating a scene.  
_The nail that sticks out will be hammered down._

There was a stillness just then-a pondering silence that smelled of the future. Yoko Takenouchi rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
 "Take care of yourself, child. I love you." She hugged her one last time, taking her bag and leaving her husband and daughter to share their own farewell.

"You make me proud, Kumi." His tone was soft, but it rang in the dim of the station like an echoing wind-chime. She stood still, nodding her respect.

"Thank you." It was all she could say as he made his way onto the train, following his wife's path.  
 "Otou-san!" She cried out just as he was stepping on. He turned to her once more.  
 "I love you!" A smile spread across his features.

 "I love you too."  
  


=_=_=

  
The silver train careened down the track, the clanging noises of the classic locomotive echoing through the wood. A matronly woman rested in the arms of her beloved, and all was right with the world.  
"Do you think we did the right thing, Fuji-kun?" A gold locket rested against the lady's skin, a photo of her family within it. "By leaving her all alone, you mean?" She felt him smile at her.  
"Now, now, Yoko-chan…Kumi doesn't mind, so why should you?" Yoko shifted slightly in his arms, letting her gaze shift to the window as the stars went careening by. Clouds raced them across the literal midnight sky, and despite the warmth of her husband's arms, she felt a little shiver. She felt Fuji's laughter graze her neck.  
 "Come now. Is the great Takenouchi-sensei really scared off by a little cloud cover?" She pouted, but it never quite worked when around him. The clouds were gaining, and the moon's light seemed to fade in the darkness.   
 "I don't like it, Fuji-kun…" His arms tightened around her, as if feeling her genuine discomfort.

"Don't worry, koishi. Nothing can happen to us. We're safe now. Retired old professors without a single care." He kissed her forehead lovingly, and for a moment, she felt like all the years had melted away.

The clanging of the tracks grew louder, and the moon went out of sight.

"Agents Takenouchi." A soft voice went over the PA-dangerous and strong.

 "I hope you have said goodbye already." Their heads went up sharply as the train went to a halt. 

"Sayonara." An incredible heat surged through the compartment, and flames dashed through the train and hopes of escape. The last thing Yoko felt was her husband's touch.

The moon came out.

~*~*~*~

The call of the dance floor beckoned to her, and Kumi never said no to a challenge. The blaze of the strobe light pounded as she moved her body to music. Tokyo's nightlife was better than ever since the earthquake all those years ago…  
_Kamui, don't think I've forgotten you. I still love you. I just…can't live in your memory anymore. _

The heat from mingling bodies penetrated her usual defenses, and she grinned and sang along with the music as she jammed. Just then, the bartender caught her eye.

He gestured to his ear: phone-call. 

She rolled her eyes, and pulled herself out of the now moshing crowd to make her way to the phone.

"Takenouchi Kumiko?" A droning voice let out calmly.  
"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have died."  
She let the phone drop.

~*~*~*~

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was in a bit of a pickle, trying to get back to her dinner party, while also trying to be a supportive friend.

"Tin-Tin, of course I don't want to take over the most important day of your life…I'm only trying to help, you know that…Of course I'll let you and Alan make some choices of your own…Yes, you can stay in that nice guestroom you like so much….No, not with Alan…." 

Parker looked down, his laughing eyes hidden in the shadows of the ague face.  Lady Penelope was a real Lady of Quality all right, and it showed in her phone manners.

"Yes Tin-Tin….No Tin-Tin…I really must go, Tin-Tin…Yes, I'll see you then. I'm looking forward to it too. Goodnight. Tell the boys I say hello to them too. See you then. All right. Goodnight." She exhaled slowly as she hung up the gold-plated telephone. 

"That was Miss Kyrano, Parker. She and the boys shall be visiting for a couple days." Her voice lost any hint of irritation at the lengthiness of her recently ended conversation.  
 "Yes, milady. Will Mr. Tracy be joining them?" He asked slowly, and hid his smile expertly as a neatly disguised look of disappointment spread over her features.  
_Milady, you can't hide anything from me…  
_ "I'm afraid that's up to Jeff to decide." She spoke in measured tones now, and lifted herself up calmly as the phone rang.

"Who would it be at this time of night?" Penelope picked it up smoothly. "Yes?"  
 Parker saw his lady pale as the telephone call went on. He felt himself blanch as well.  
 "I see. By Tuesday. Alright then." She let out a quiet goodbye and sank back into the chair.  
 "Milady?! Are you quite alright?!" Parker couldn't control the tone of alarm in his voice. 

"Yes Parker. That was…that was the Dean of the Academy. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi have been killed in action." She swallowed slightly. "They were my teachers. They taught me…they taught me everything, really." Her serenity was strained now, and she clung to it desperately as Parker put a calming hand on her shoulder.  
The act dissolved.  
Tears flowed, as did apologies.  
 "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state…I'll be alright in a moment…You will give me that…." Parker gently squeezed her shoulder before going back into the dining hall.  
 "I'm afraid the missus isn't feeling too well. She sends her apologies, but she's in no condition to be a hostess right now." A countess whom Parker didn't know the name of nodded, smiling understandingly. After the gesture, all of the nobles cleared out.  Penny stood up shakily, smiling faintly. Parker turned to her, running a hand through salt and pepper hair.  
 "I did learn some things from you, milady." Penny was taken aback for a moment at the wry grin on his face. It was quite out of character for him.  
 "Parker, are you quite well?" His smile stayed in place, albeit softened.  
 "Yes, milady. But you've been through quite a trial. Let's get you up to bed." Patiently, he escorted the lady up to her room.  
 "Try to get some sleep, milady. You'll think better in the morning." Penny's eyes were on him She felt… confused. Vulnerable, even.  
 "Parker…." She searched for the words to say what she meant. She settled for "Thank you."  
 "Anytime, milady." He smiled as he walked downstairs to take care of the abandoned table settings. "Anytime…"

~*~*~*~

Five bottles of vodka, four boxes of cigarettes, and one handsome party-goer later, Kumi was lying in her hotel bed, staring at the man beside her. Handsome enough…but not her type. Oh well. She could act like a moron. She took a swig of vodka from the last bottle that remained.   
 "Takenouchi Kumiko, orphaned aspiring singer." She toasted to an invisible party, and glugged it down. With a drunken throwing arm, she tossed the half empty bottle aside to flip on the television.   
 "…International Rescue…" Click.

 "…heroism…" Click.

 "…brave young men…." Click.

"…fine young citizens…." Click. Click. Click.

"…courageous rescuers of today…" That was the last straw. She hurled the remote into the wall, and grinned as the lump of metal went haywire.  The man…Yukito, she remembered vaguely, stirred. She paid no mind, picking up a walnut and going on to the balcony, using only a housecoat to keep her warm.  
It was bad enough losing Kamui because of those boys in blue…but her parents too? Her mother would never try to teach her how to sew.

 Her father would never play the piano again, smiling as she paid careful attention.  
_I'll find out who took you two. _The grip on the walnut tightened.

_I'll find out who killed you, took you away._

_If it's the last thing I do!_

~*~*~*~

Okay! This NovaGirl, loud and clear! Anyway, I intend to use some Japanese phrases in this thing, as I'm a huge anime fan, and thus, I know tons of it. Well, not tons, but you know what I mean. Probably more than you. Unless you're Japanese, of course. But I digress.

Now, I'm going to give you the meanings of some terms!  
Otou-san: father

Okaa-san: mother

Koishi: lover, love

There's a column on this website known as Tsunami which recently did an article about Japanese and suffixes, as in  "Yoko-chan", or "Fuji-kun". I recommend you read that too. But it isn't necessary. See you soon! ^_^ And review!!! Please? Oh phooey. You'll review, right? I'll take that as a yes. Totally toodles!


	2. Chapter Two

Consequential Actions  
Chapter 2  
  


"Now, Parker, I'll be back in a couple days. The plans for a memorial shall have to take place immediately, and it should be nice to visit Kumiko again. I do hope she's alright." She murmured, knowing how unlikely that would be.   
"Yes milady." He paused for a moment. "One more thing, milady." She turned slightly, her eyes guardedly curious.  
"Yes Parker?"  
"I'll miss you." She smiled softly.  
"I'm sure you will. Now, I must be going." They stood for a moment before she took a few steps back and walked away, feeling something unfamiliar for such familiar company.  
A pounding heart.

  
~*~*~*~

  
Waves lapped at the shore of Tracy Island, seagulls letting out calls of mourning against the sunset. However, despite how beautiful the moment was, only one was reveling in it.

John Glenn Tracy was finally home.

He let out a contented sigh, feeling the light breeze swirl through his blonde hair. Some of it flew across his eyes, and he was suddenly reminded of _why_ Virgil slicked his hair back. It didn't matter. He wouldn't have traded the feeling of wind for anything in the world. After all, it wasn't everyday that one was allowed to mechanize-and thus, terminally ignore-the burden one had carried for so long.The smell of the sea, the thousands of colours in a tropical sunset…He treasured them, remembering how desperately he would cling to them on a cold barren night. The sounds of the television drifted through, and he followed them to see his father and brothers, the youngest with an arm around Tin-Tin as they watched intently.

"The Honshu Express, train 99, was once the most exceptional train in all of Japan. Now, its remains lie in the forest as friends and family of those who perished last night must face the road ahead. No one knows what faction was behind the event; no-one knows what could have been done. But no matter what happens, in the end, we will find the culprit. And they shall suffer for it. This is Motomiya Satoru, signing out." The reporter finished his monologue, and Alan sighed.

"I can't believe it. The most catastrophic to event in such a long time, and there was nothing we could do!"

Tin-Tin shook her head, resting her hand on Alan's arm, diamond glittering sharply in the softness of the evening.

"Now Alan, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. There really was nothing you could have done in a situation like that. No-one blames you, or the whole of International Rescue." John felt a little guilty, a little out of place, as if he had walked in on Tin-Tin changing. He nodded to his family, murmuring hellos before making his way out of the room discreetly. Virgil followed a moment later.

"John? Are you alright?" He sighed, his eyes still trailing out the window to the late twilight.

"It's just…" Virgil eyed his younger brother with concern. John was hard to read at the best of times, and now that he was home again, Virgil was finding that he had lost his touch.

"It's just what, John?"

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." The automation of Thunderbird 5. Tin-Tin and his youngest brother engaged to be married.

"Like, is any of this for real, or not?" Virgil blinked.

"Well, of course it is John. Why wouldn't it be?" A slight sigh was the only evident reaction from the blonde.  
"Just…never mind, Virgil. It's fine. Really." John offered a smile, but the message behind it was clear as day: Stay out of it.  
"Now, I think I'm going to reacquaint myself with my bedroom. Later." He offered easily, walking out of Virgil's line of sight. He sighed.  
"Johnny…" He said softly, a bit of concern lacing the nickname. John was the one you could talk to, no matter what. He always knew what to say to make things seem simpler, to make things seem okay.  
But who was going to do the same for him?

He sighed again.  
"Damn."

~*~*~*~

"So, you're going to meet some British priss, and reminisce about your goody-goody days?" Sora Yagami, bartender at the best local joint, scoffed. 

"Honestly Kumi, I'm starting to think you're losing your edge." Kumi was a different woman today. Yesterday had been a day of instincts—this Kumi was cold, filled with a bitter serenity.

"Don't talk of things you don't know." Her eyes were empty, and for good reason. A hangover like her current one would probably last all night. The boytoy had scampered off, and Kumi was left to deal with the cruel reality. She lit herself a cig, inhaling the fumes greedily before blowing them out calmly. Sora coughed.

"Damn girl, would you warn me before you smoke?" Kumi scoffed.

"This is a **bar**. Last time I checked, I could smoke if I wanted to." She ground the cigarette into the ashtray, watching the red glow from the tip die.A sardonic grin spread quickly, fading like wet satin. 

"So, when's the Brit supposed to show?"  
"Meh, a few hours. Better not get too hammered, if at all." Sora nodded.

"So where're you going to meet her?"

"Tokyo Tower." Her tone was quiet and sharp, like a razor in the dark. She felt the urge to sob crawl up her throat, and she gestured for a drink to bury it. With a strong swig of sake, it was gone.

Sora sneered.  
"Come on, Kumi, show a little spirit. The nail that sticks out will be hammered down. Stay down, or shut up. That's the way it is in Tokyo, you know that."  
It surprised her immensely to find her customer's hand gripping her collar.  
"Fuck the nail." The other hand joined its comrade, and picked the bartender up by the neckline, ignoring the tension in the uniformed frame.

"Fuck the hammer." Sora's eyes held terror, but the younger woman's eyes were hardened with furor. 

"And certainly…fuck you." Kumi tossed her back against the cupboard, glasses rattling behind the door. She left.

No one followed.

~*~*~*~

Lady Penelope walked through the Tokyo twilight, enjoying the bustle of it all. A few of it's residents couldn't help but gawk, and Penny ignored them coldly. If they had to stare at something, they could at least be a little more discreet. The steel tower rose up in her vision, the lights creating a warmth she never quite pictured it having.

It was times like this she missed Parker.

The thought took her completely by surprise. Of course she would miss him. He was loyal, brave, and true. A perfect butler in everyway, especially in her line of work. But this was a different type of feeling—one that put her at unease. That was one feeling that she loathed. Especially around someone like him! He had been there through thick and thin, and it didn't seem right to be uncomfortable. She sighed, leaning against a pylon. She needed something to keep her mind of this…this situation.

_Stop talking like that! There **is** no situation!_

She decided to look for her friend. It was better than dwelling on the matter.

However, it didn't work.

She wished that Jeff would call, giving her a mission, something to put all her energy into. Something that would exhaust her completely, letting her sleep sound. Something that would give her a purpose.

That was the real reason she loved her work so much.

She pondered that fact as she rode the elevator up the tower, watching and feeling the Tokyo skyline slide down from her vision.

When most women of her stature would compare the latest fashion designs, she was risking her life. Of course she did what her class entailed her—'twas her duty, and one that she felt the need to do. But she lived for those moments of ultimate danger.

"Konnichiwa, Penelope-san." The voice jilted her around, nearly surprising her.

The nearly part went out the window when she saw the changes from the young schoolgirl she once knew.

This Kumiko was a wilder creature, someone who didn't care what people thought of her. Her long black hair was worn loose, a few strands crimped with a perfectionist's flair for the right edge. Her features; sharp. Her attire; punked out and gothic at best. But her eyes never changed. Penny always had the impression they never would.

They were violet.

She blinked for a second. Were they always such a vivid shade? She always knew they were unusual, but never really noticed them before.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to stare?" A sardonic grin crossed the girl's features and Penny smiled.

"How terribly rude of me. I do apologize." She hugged her quickly. "It is good to see you again, even under such tragic circumstances. I'm very sorry."

She scoffed.

"Spare the Hallmark greeting, Pen. It's not worth the time or effort." Her smile was muted somewhat.

"I see." Kumi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Penelope-san. We've got a lot to catch up on, after all." The smile returned to Penny's features.

"Of course, Kumi. Of course."

~*~*~*~

Plans for the memorial service were organized like a Bonaparte maneuver, and Penny was truly in her element as phone calls rang through every second. That, by the way, was a literal translation, as Parker was well aware. And if there weren't five million calls concerning preparations, there were at least another three mill for the young miss who was now staying with them. As he polished the stairs, he pondered the matter. She was a sullen thing, rarely coming out of her room. It was understandable, in her situation, he supposed, but still, hardly a good thing. It was chilling. And those…clothes…she kept wearing. A woman like her was sure to tarnish the Ladyship's reputation. Yet she never spoke to Kumi without an essence of kindness echoing through her. It was an odd thing, just as she was an odd young thing. She even had a black cat named Chibi-Youma. Even if it was a cute (if moody) little kitten, the idea that someone as strange as her could own such a thing was bizarre to him.  
Strains of an old American rock band echoed through the upper level, its bleak sounding beats a clear demonstration of who had control the stereo this time. The girl's music was becoming a standby—Parker felt she needed it.

That cat was loose again.  
He sighed.  
Why did he feel like the days had gotten longer?  
That was easy to answer.

When Kumi was around, they were.

~*~*~*~  
  


The park was filled with people—the crowds filled vision from every direction, the podium up front still devoid of anyone of importance as preparations still were underway. It was a shotgun memorial, as Kumi liked to think of it. Something no one was prepared for.  
Least of all herself.

She tugged her shirt down, feeling the velvet rise as she stretched. She stood off to the side, most of the important people—herself technically included—sitting in the front rows.She noticed Penny having a conversation with a group of men in the front row, about five or six.

_More of her damned connections. What fun._

Over the past while, she had met enough dukes, lords, earls, countesses, ladies, duchesses and over varied nobles to last her a lifetime. How Penny could **stand** the likes of them was completely beyond her.

She lit up a cigarette, inhaling the smoke greedily. Penelope despised the habit, and Kumi was tossing around the idea of quitting. It didn't do her any good, after all. But it did feel good, just to calm her down.

_Look at yourself. You need rolled up dried plants to make you feel better about yourself.  
_However, there was no time for that as Penny ascended the stage, making her way to the podium. The crowd fell silent.

"We have gathered here today to mourn a loss.  
But the loss is not purely that of lives, or property.

Rather, it is that of our ignorance, and contentment to live in our mind's utopia.

Terrorism had been on a rapid decline, and we had let the lying dog sleep. But it woke up, much to our discontent. Due to unawareness, lives were lost." She paused slightly.   
"I blame no one but those who took control of the train that night. But there is a sorrow in this far greater than just a random act of cruelty.

We have been off our guards as of late. Not everyone can be a hero—a knight in shining armour.   
But the lengths that these fiends have gone to simply to prove such a thing are unforgivable. We will find them. And we will make them pay the price." There was a sudden jolt of applause that ran through the people, but Lady Penelope held up a hand to silence them. "Please, if you would join me in a minute of silence to mourn the loss…" Immediately, the crowd fell quiet, burying the sound in black fabric. Every head was bowed, and every soul there felt a fragment of the sorrow drive itself into them. The minute passed. 

For Kumi, it couldn't have gone by fast enough.

She would never forgive the ones who killed her family.

Ever.

~*~*~*~  
  


A short while after the ceremonies finished later that day, Kumi made her way through the crowd, seeing Penelope deeply involved with conversation.

Her blue eyes met Kumi's own, gesturing her to come over.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way through the crowd until she reached the Lady.

And who she was talking with.  
"Kumi, I'd like to introduce you to some close friends of mine. This is Jeff Tracy, Jeff, this is Takenouchi Kumiko…" The introductions were simple, shaking her hand with a warm look. She had a neutral expression on her face, simply playing her part to hide the one thing she felt

Revulsion. 

Six men, all American, all perfect, astoundingly rich, and completely—she bit back a shudder when she thought the word—wholesome.

"And this is John." The introductions wound up—but instead of a handshake, he bowed slowly. That pretentious little-!!!  
"Konnichiwa, Takenouchi-san." His hair was blonde and straight, except for one curl that rested on his forehead. His slate blue eyes glimmered with something near to admiration—it sickened her. 

"Konnichiwa, Tracy-san." She replied coolly, giving him no recompense.

He was handsome enough.

If you **_liked _**that type….

  
The father, she assumed, darted his eyes to a distant figure in the crowd, a glare crawling over his face. The eldest brunette explained.

"That's Clara Daidouji, president of Daidouji Incorporated. Father's biggest rival in aeronautics." Scott shook his head. "He's been waiting for a chance us off to him forever."  
Penny chuckled lightly.

"Well, off you go then." Scott tried on a smile, and nodded.  
"I'll see you soon." He dragged his brothers off, following their father to talk to the businesswoman. Penelope turned to Kumi.  
"So what do you think of them?" The indigo eyes slowly turned to Penelope.

"They're disgusting little cockroaches and I'd rather die than see them again." Her voice was icy, glaring in the blonde's direction.

Penelope kept her mouth shut.

~*~*~*~

Alrighty! Chapter 2 is all completed! Yay! Now, for some more Japanese background info!  
In Japan, formally it's last name first; that means Motomiya Satoru is really Satoru Motomiya, etcetera.

Konnichiwa: Hello

And that's pretty much it.


	3. Chapter Three

Consequential Actions  
Chapter 3

First off, I want to apologise for how late this is. But hey, reality does exist. I hate that. Plus, the past while has been the shittiest in my life, without a single doubt. However, things are getting better. Because not only am I **actually** doing two things at once, I've got support from my peeps online! Yay!

Don't own this. Don't own anything I reference to. Do own the plot and Kumi. Steal, and I eat your soul. Nuff said.

~*~*~*~

There was no way.

He stared at the ceiling.

Simply no way. There was absolutely no way he could sleep tonight.

He was staying under the same roof as her.

He pulled himself out of bed, feeling the need to pace.  
Had he really been up in space so long he couldn't handle a woman around? Of course not. John Glenn Tracy could handle women just fine.

Why should this woman be any different?  
And it wasn't as if she even _spoke_ to him much. She was isolated, cold, sharp, aggravating…

And simply irresistible all at the same time.

It was horrible, and wretched, and accursed, and teasing and…

There was absolutely nothing better.

Was he going insane? His feet moved back and forth on the carpet, counting out the steps as a metronome would.

He would say she hated him. He would say that she'd say she wished he was dead.

But there was a reluctance about her…An atmosphere that said she'd rather no contact with anyone at all, not just him.  
He sighed again. Poor girl.

Not that one could truthfully say she was just a girl….  
Damnit.

It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~

"Penny wo baka!" She yelled for what felt for the thirtieth time that night, thumping herself down in the armchair.

The aforementioned lady sighed.  
 "Kumi, get out of that chair and sit down gracefully." She rubbed her head, a bit of weariness kicking in.

"Yes ma'am." She spat out, standing up to swish her skirt under her legs coldly, sitting down again. 

"Now, why am I such an idiot for wanting to plan my dear friend's wedding?" She asked again, her dignified mask firmly in place.

Kumi stood up again—sitting down just wasn't suiting her right then.

"That's not why you're an idiot." Her eyes were flashing again. "You're an idiot for your timing!"  
Penelope Creighton-Ward did not enjoy being called as such, and the look in her eyes told it damn straight.

"Oh really? And why's that?" The façade turned colder.  
 "Milady," She used the title, inhaling cool air to calm herself. "I am a newly orphaned punk. Those…men…are happy little sugar-plums, kawaii as they come, and American to boot."  Penny let out an exasperated sigh.  
 "Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge about **that**."  
 "I have every right to." She growled out lowly. Penny put down her cup of tea.  
 "Kumiko, go to your room."   
The aforementioned girl blinked.  
 "What." It wasn't even a question.

 "If you can't show restraint in the face of an unexpected circumstance, go to your room." She took another sip as Kumi began to simmer icily.

"As you wish." She replied coldly before swishing out of the room.

Penny sighed.

What to do with that girl?  
  


~*~*~*~

"Damn those Tracys!" The thumping of a glass only reaffirmed the statement. A sigh was her reply.

"Mom, lighten up." The entering voice made Clara Daidouji look up. 

Selene Daidouji was home.

She analyzed her daughter for a moment—a stunner by any man's standards, but NOT the sort of person she wanted running her company. 

"I am **not** going to lighten up." She scowled at her only child, still quite irritated over what had happened at the memorial. Those perfect sons—all born by his lovely late Lucille.

It made her blood boil.

Her copper hair swung as she stood up, needing to take a deep breath to soothe her nerves. Her daughter just sighed.

 "Mother, all this worrying is no good for you. The company's doing great; why torment yourself with all of this conquest nonsense?"  Selene was nothing like her mother—fair haired and pale, athletic and lithe—a harsh comparison to her mother's willowy fire. That went in personality too. 

"If you knew what I knew…" Clara began, but her daughter put up her hand.

"But I don't, because you refuse to tell me! What the heck is so bad that you can't tell me what you hold against them, or even **meet** them?" She threw up her hands.   
 "Honestly Mother, I don't know what you want of me sometimes." She sighed and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
 "I'm sorry, Lena." She smiled regretfully—or was it sardonically? 

"You'll understand when you're ready." The young woman sighed—her mother might have been stubborn, ferocious, and downright vicious when she needed to be, but she was someone wise and kind—her mother, in other words.

She smiled.

"Alright Mother. But if you get an ulcer, it's not my fault!" She teased, going back up to her room. She was glad she was home with her—she hated being alone, and Clara was often on business trips.

But this time, she vowed she'd be there for her mother.

No matter what the cost.

~*~*~*~  
  


"Good morning Kumi," Penelope let out easily, as if last night had never happened.  
 "I trust you slept well?"  That received a growl from Kumi—who looked like hell in a handbasket. Her normally sleek hair was sticking up in places, and her eyes were crusted with sleep. Her flannel pajamas hung nicely, but the bunny slippers destroyed any view of a truly gothic Kumiko.  
 "Shaddup." She scowled, getting herself a slice of buttered toast.

"How you can be up so early in the morning's beyond me, you know. Kami-sama knows how much time you're spending on that infernal wedding of theirs." Penelope raised an eyebrow-evidently her mood hadn't improved.

"Indeed." She shook her head, remembering to keep herself above the situation.

"Kumiko, I will require a word with you later." She raised an eyebrow, and Penny had to remember not to smile at the bedraggled sight.

"Don't see why not." She made headway in leaving the room before Penelope spoke up.

"Your toast is ready." She turned her head and smiled coolly.

"I'll remember that." And with that, she went to get dressed.

Penelope was just glad to see her smile. Sort of. Somewhat. Maybe. Hopefully.

She sighed.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

~*~*~*~  
  


"What's the matter." Kumi stood in the doorway, looking to Penelope with a look of expectation.

"Now, Kumi, sit down." She smiled to hide her thoughts on the matter, and Kumi, with a slight roll of the eyes, did so.

"I'm sitting." She prompted, and Penelope began.

"Now Kumiko, as you know, a lot of important people are connected to the Tracys, and thus, there are going to be a lot of such guests at Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding. When they meet you, they're going to be associating you with me, and--" Kumi stepped up as if a rat had approached her.

"I don't believe you." She sneered. 

"Keep your judgments of my behaviour to yourself. How I act is of no concern to you." She stood up as well, meeting her old friend blow for blow.

"It is of plenty concern to me, I assure you. I understand your grief. But if this continues for much longer, the entirety of the wedding could be for naught. Such negativity would dampen the ceremonies far too much for comfort. Do you understand me?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

"I understand you perfectly! I'm the little punk girl, too low to be associated with you! Fuck you, Creighton-Ward-sama! I've got every fucking right to be upset and you bloody well know it!" She was in a fury now, and the change in voice and tempo was a clear display of such.

"I don't believe you, Penelope. Don't go around saying you understand my grief when you damn well don't. You have no IDEA what it's like to be orphaned at nineteen! So keep it to your goddamn self!" And with that, she stormed out of the room. What she needed was Nirvana and her cat.

She went to her room, slamming her door loudly. Her Nirvana CDs were there.

Chibi-Youma was not.

As she came, she left, searching the house, worried and angry and still storming through. It was when she reached the library she saw the cat.

Being petted by John Tracy.

The sight made her stop for a moment; and nearly made her smile. The contented mews of the kitten echoed through the room, causing a slight chuckle from the young man.

Kumi felt his eyes slide up to meet hers, and stiffened slightly. Tried to, rather.

She feigned indifference.  
 "I see you found my cat." He smiled warmly at her, and she pretended to ignore it.  
 "More like it found me. It's a cute little thing, isn't it?" He wasn't looking at the cat, and she hid her disgust.

 "I suppose." He raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter?" She would have laughed. But she really didn't seem in the laughing mood.

"You could say that." Her tone was guarded, but her eyes a bit questioning.

"Want to talk about it?" She threw up her hands.

"Sure, why not." He told her to start from the beginning, and she did.

"Penelope's half-convinced that if I be myself I'll scare the wedding party. She's just rambling on about how I'll dishonour her name, and all this…" She shook her head, pulling out a stick of gum, having to will herself not to reach for a cigarette. He saw the case.

"May I?" Her immediate reaction was 'What the?!'—after all, she could never have pictured the golden boy smoking. But there he was, just reaching for a cigarette and lighting it, taking a smoke like nobody's business. He ground it out quickly though, and Kumi smiled coldly. Just a ploy.

"Well, why don't you tell her this then?"   
The cold smile returned.

"I did." John grinned. He could just imagine…

The sound of someone clearing his throat made John look up. There was Scott, watching the two with a raised eyebrow.

It made Kumi want to throw up. As if she would ever….Argh!  
John smiled, making leave to go.

"Well, just remember you can talk to me, alright?" His voice was both reassuring and hopeful-an odd combination. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever."  
But if you looked closely, you would have seen a look in her eyes.

Not amusement, and not disdain. 

Something more like contentment.

Something that was nice.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Consequential Actions  
Chapter 4  
  


I bet you thought this was NEVER coming. But it is! In fact, it's HERE! MWA!  
Wait a second...evilness is the other fic. My bad! Anyways, the update for Now That's Just Silly! should be quite soon. I am working on it. But in the meantime, here's this fic. There's more Japanese terms in this one. R&R!

~*~*~*~  


The sun was setting behind Penelope's property, and the eldest Tracy brother sighed.  
Was change supposed to be this offsetting?  
He never imagined Alan to be getting *married* so young. That was a surprise, but a good one; the engaged pair was the talk of the island on a dull day, and to be completely honest, Scott hadn't seen his littlest brother so happy in a long time.  
And as for John...  
Now **_that _**worried him.   
It wasn't that he didn't like seeing his little brother so happy, not that at all. But there were certain things that John should be taking into account that he simply WASN'T.  
Such as Kumiko herself. There was no way someone as unstable as her could enter into a relationship.  
And from the look in John's eyes, that was what he wanted. Not a romp for the night, but a genuine...  
A genuine what?  
A genuine girlfriend?  
A genuine lover?  
Or maybe...  
He shook his head to clear the image. Now _that _was out of the question.  
He sighed again. The future was still undecided; nothing was foreordained.  
So he just had to wait and see. He'd keep his own counsel for now; after all, what else could he do? Rag on John until he gave up?  
Never.  
He walked off the deck with a calmness that belied the turmoil inside him.   
He hated waiting.  
But it was what he had to do.

~*~*~*~

_I'm sorry you're not here with me, Miko-chan. _ Oh no. Don't make me listen. Kami, don't make me!  
_You know I love you...but I can't make it...._Yes you can! Try for me, Kamu-kun, Onegai!!  
_Don't forget about us...or that romantic dream of yours. You're young; you'll make it come true. _But not without you! Kamui!_  
Hey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry. I'm not going to stop loving you. _And I won't stop loving you! Please, don't go..._  
You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't forget it. Don't forget us. But don't forget about you...Because you're the one I love best.  
_"KAMUI!" Black fingernails gripped the silky sheets, and the young woman's eyes closed tightly.  
Why wouldn't he leave her be?_  
_"Damn it..." She murmured, disregarding any common sense and lighting a cig then and there. When the cigarette was snuffed, the scent remained in the sheets around her, comforting her. Kamui had always smelled like smoke. Smoke and sandalwood. _  
_It was at that particular moment she wondered what *John* smelled like.   
Her grip on the sheets tightened. She didn't want to think about him--about how he smiled, or about how he never took her moods quite seriously enough. Or about the way that curl settled...  
That was it.  
She slid out of bed, sneering as she swept her hair up. She always did for her exercises. She pulled herself out of her oversized Transformers t-shirt and slid on a long sleeved shirt and her _hakama_, taking a thin narrow box downstairs. Sliding into a large room--one nearly devoid of any furniture, she opened the box.  
The gleaming bamboo_ shinai _stared back at her, and she smiled, picking it up by the handle and swinging it carefully. She placed it back in its place gently before opening the curtains of the room, letting the late moonlight in. The sun would be rising soon.  
But just then, she wanted to stay in the nighttime.   
Picking up the sword again, she began the kata-- rehearsed steps that always made her feel...less detached. More like the wind.  
She shook her head. If this had been a sparring match, it would have ended already.  
With a sigh, she continued on as the night faded out. The dance went on--the feet and the blade worked in unison.  
Cutting away at her thoughts and her feelings until all she felt was bare.

~*~*~*~

A hot mug of coffee, and the New York Stock Exchange.  
Was there anything more blissful?  
In the eyes of Clara Daidouji--Nothing!  
She whistled loudly, sipping at her milk-tainted beverage. Just the right amount made it perfect! Absolutely NOTHING could spoil this morning!  
Tracy Inc. Up 3 points.  
She crumpled up the paper.  
That just did.  
However, her scowl was wiped away as she heard her daughter dash down the stairs.  
"Morning Mom!" She exclaimed happily, giving her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. Her good moods were always infectious, and despite her rival's success, Clara felt herself smile back at her daughter.  
"Morning Lena. What are your plans for today?" She bit her lip, and counted those same plans out on the fingers of her right hand.  
"Well, I've got to prepare for that gig," The word gig made her frown a bit, but with a slight sigh, she continued.  
"Anyways, I've got to prepare for that, maybe do a bit of shopping, phone a friend, and then get out there. Regular Saturday. You know." She smiled reassuringly, and one was offered lightly back as Selene got herself some coffee of her own.  
"You?" The older woman sighed.  
"There's a problem in Marketing, so I've got a meeting for most of the day. Honestly. Human Resources needs some work, with the people THEY'VE been hiring." Her daughter offered a reassuring smile.  
"Well, I hope things go well for you." The smile was returned.  
"I hope so too."  
And for the younger one, they would. She always had the attitude, and so days usually left a better imprint on her mind.  
As for Clara, the only day that was truly imprinted in that moment was the one she met those boys.  
Sort of.  
They didn't recognize her any one human. She was just a nemesis to them.  
Just like they were to her.  
It was a shame she only met four of them. Apparently one was in the washroom at the time. What was his name...Something odd, she remembered. Oh well. She thought about her daughter's carefree attitude for a moment before smiling brightly herself.  
After all, when in Rome...

~*~*~*~

Breakfast in the stately home of Penelope Creighton-Ward weren't quite as amiable. Tin-Tin and Alan were making breakfast together for everyone--an act that thoroughly sickened our Kumiko. When they all sat down to eat the feast, she raised an eyebrow at the elaborate platter of hams and bacon. She looked up at Alan coolly.  
"Was this touched by that...contraption of yours?" He immediately bristled.  
"If you mean my **_fiancée, _**I'll have you know it was!" She smirked as she leaned back in her chair.  
"Whatcha going to do, blondyboy? Slap a ring on my finger?" His eyes were flashing, and he looked ready to do something he might regret later on. Virgil flashed him a Look, causing her smirk to turn the slightest bit smug.  
That was when he shot her a Look too. She sighed, taking a couple slices of ham either way. This was **nothing** like breakfast at home. Eggs on rice...She smiled at the thought. Otou-san always made the eggs just right...  
She shook her head sharply as she took a tiny bite of ham. It was then that the patriarch Tracy began an easy conversation with his sons. How they slept, what their day looked like...It made her feel thoroughly homesick.   
Even when she had no home to go back to.  
She took a deep swig of orange juice, shutting her eyes tightly. Was it so long ago that SHE had someone to say she was going out to, so long ago to say she was going on a walk, that she wouldn't stay out too long? No, it couldn't have been...She remembered it so well....John looked up from his plate with worry in his eyes, but she just didn't want to deal with him just then. She took a deep breath after swallowing, but the citrus still stung her mouth.  
"Penelope-san, may I please be excused?" This seemed to put the Lady out of sorts.  
"If you must, Kumiko." She nodded and made it out of there fast without looking back.  
Or seeing the look on John's face...

~*~*~*~

There was nothing like vintage to Selene.  
The feel of rifling through actual _vinyl records _was something special to her. Something old, like reading an old tome.  
Except she span them, she thought with a grin. The store had good selection--getting in some of the double zero era tracks in with some of the new. Plus, the people there were really nice. And cool. Enviably cool.  
Sometimes Selene wished she had the guts to dye her hair green.  
But then, there was something about being a blonde that was just too good to give up. Gentlemen preferred blondes, after all.  
The thought put a wry grin on her face. That was pure nonsense. But something had to be said for being a natural blonde. Not a dishwater one--a pure, true blonde. It was an element of confidence to be one.  
And nothing, NOTHING attracted men like confidence.  
She made her purchase and made her way through the streets of London, thinking that over.  
Confidence was good. But then, some men liked the damsel in distress type. On the other hand, didn't you have to be confidently in distress? After all, if you were just blubbering, you'd never be able to wave your handkerchief out the window and get the prince's attention. She nodded to herself.  
But then, princes weren't the heroes anymore.  
If you wanted heroes, all you needed to do was look to a headline--International Rescue.  
She wondered what they were actually like. Did they do what they did for glory? For necessity?   
They came and they left. No time for questions, no desire for fame...  
And yet they got it. Heaps of it.  
She was so busy inside her head that her eyes weren't on what was in front of her.  
And that didn't work.  
Her records spilled out of the bag, and cursed under her breath.  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," The voice apologized sincerely, and she felt eyes on her.  
"No, it's fine. My fault entirely, actually." She replied, getting her things together until the other hand--she recognized it to be a masculine one-- stopped her.  
"Allow me." The smile in his voice made her look up--and what she saw made her heart race.  
A warm smile. A strong jaw, and rich brown hair.  
And the deepest mahogany eyes that she had ever seen...

~*~*~*~

And now, for an update to the glossary!  
Onegai-Please!  
Hakama--A long, pleated skirt worn in kendo  
Shinai--bamboo sword used in practice  
Kata-routine steps gone through to develop discipline, physical form and grace. Often performed.

That's all for now, folks!  



	5. Chapter Five

Consequential Actions  
Chapter 5

Why are updates to this fic always so easy compared to Now That's Just Silly! ? It makes no sense.  
But then, neither does high school. NO SENSE, I TELL YOU! NO SENSE!!!!!  
But hey, that's why I'm on spring break. Hehe. Suckers.   
Well, I suppose I should start by thanking everyone who's helped me so far. First; Rain, who I spoke to MSN far before I joined ThunderbirdsWorld, and introduced me to the wonders of the fandom. Second; Lady P. SHE GETS THE ANIME REFERENCES! YAY! You've got no idea how happy that makes me. Angelina, for proving that RPG is not _completely _lost on the other fans, I owe ya one there. But last (but certainly not least!) Samantha Winchester! Your rockiness is beyond rockiness! Thanks for evilocity, nasty jokes, and just being you. ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

  
She supposed it was a busy street just then. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see the crowds drift by.  
It was funny how things could seem so unimportant when near a guy like him.  
"You're allowed," She blurted out before feeling bright crimson shoot up her cheeks.  
_Well Lena, you've succeeded in sounding like a complete and utter moron. What's next on the list?  
_He smiled warmly.  
"It's a privilege, I take it, to pick up your things?" She felt like cheering with relief. She smiled back, feeling much more at ease.  
"Oh, completely. You should be honoured." She always kidded around when she was nervous. Same with her mother.   
She never ceased to be amazed how fascinating sidewalks could seem in the right circumstances.   
He held the bag of vinyls out to her with a smile.  
"And I am." She took it with a smile, standing up. But his hand was still extended.  
"My name's Virgil." She raised an eyebrow, taking it with a smile, feeling a bit better. A bit, anyway.  
"Lena." She decided to use her nickname; her real name wasn't really something she was proud of.  
They stood there for a moment, but it felt like longer. The street wasn't silent, but they were.  
Lena might have been a wealthy girl, but the money hadn't gone straight to her head. This Virgil was just a random encounter on the street. To think anything would become of this was just...silly.  
He smiled again, his chocolate eyes firmly on her own.  
"I'll see you again, alright?" About a zillion words to the contrary felt like they would zoom out of her mouth.  
But for some odd reason, they never reached the surface.  
"Alright." She smiled back, feeling absolutely secure. If he said he'd see her again...Well, she had no reason *not* to believe him. So why not?  
He smiled over his shoulder before walking away, his strides equal and strong. She headed to Hyde Park, and sat down on a bench, admiring her records again before noticing something rather odd.  
There was a tiny piece of paper in the bag.  
Thoroughly puzzled, she reached down and grabbed it and smiled widely when she realized what it was.  
A phone number.  
"Virgil, you sly dog..." She murmured lightly to herself before sighing contentedly.  
She would see him again.  
She just had to.

~*~*~*~

Jeff sighed peacefully, gazing out at the sunlight gardens of Penelope's stately home. Summer truly was the best season to visit her home.  
And it was the best season to hold a wedding.  
His feelings about the whole affair were decidedly mixed.  
To say he didn't cherish Alan as his youngest son was nonsense, and to say he didn't consider Tin-Tin almost part of the family was the same.  
But marriage had a way of changing things, and that was the truth.  
He knew that first-hand.  
He sighed, taking a sip of iced tea as he stared out from his lawn chair.  
Marrying Lucy was perhaps the best thing he ever did. Well, in the matters of the heart, anyway.  
But the entirety of the relationship changed. It was easy to say you wanted to spend your life with someone, but actually setting out and beginning *to* spend your life with someone was incredibly difficult. After the honeymoon phase, reality begins to set in. It's not a bad reality; not at all. But it's reality nonetheless. Jeff wasn't blind to see how many marriages ended in divorce these days, and he knew many of the people had believed in the vows they had made on their wedding day, only to find themselves throwing insults at one another in a courtroom.   
He never, EVER wanted that to happen to his youngest son.  
But then, Tin-Tin was nothing if not devoted to Alan. And while Alan did have a tendency to get rather....pouty...about things, Jeff knew that he was in love with the girl.  
So what could go wrong?, he pondered into the summer morn.  
The real question was, what couldn't.

~*~*~*~

"Stupid Virgil...."  
The footsteps echoed through the room as eyes swept across the shelves. She smiled.  
"*There*'s the Aeneid.... " The violet eyes seemed satisfied as she picked out the book before heading to the sofas.  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
_Of all the rotten luck....  
_"Didn't picture you the bookworm type." John's voice had a strange way of sticking in her ears.  
She hated that.  
"My father always told me to read the Aeneid, so I'm reading it." Her eyes snapped onto his. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
But despite how hard she knew her eyes to be, his gaze only softened.  
"No, not at all." She sat down in an armchair, holding the book tightly.  
"I just figured I should at least **_try _**to do it now." She looked at her feet, keeping her features stoic. She wasn't going to let John anywhere near what mattered to her.  
Like her family.  
_Or what USED to be my family, _she thought bitterly.  
But when she looked up, he had a look of complete understanding on his face.  
"I can relate to that." She scoffed, but he put up a hand to continue.  
"My mother died when I was little. Five, to be be precise."   
She didn't know what to say to that. She could never deride a statement like that, but she couldn't pretend it didn't exist. She felt....empathy for him.   
"Oh." She was quiet, letting him talk.  
"She never wanted much of anyone." A glimmer of remembrance crossed over his face. "But she always told me to hold on to myself--not to change who I was, no matter what happened." He scoffed lightly, a little embarrassed. "I didn't really get it at the time."  
Kumi felt like her world was falling down.  
"But I'm glad you get it now." She cut in, clutching the book tight to her chest.  
_Don't forget to smile, Kumi-san! It's your best feature, your smile.  
_"Because if you lose yourself..."  
_Your innocence is refreshing. _A playful grin danced through her mind. _ Don't let it go.  
_Her eyes were cold.  
"You lose everything." She stood up.  
"Excuse me."  
And before John could say anything, she was gone.

~*~*~*~

Virgil sighed contentedly, resting on his bed.  
Today had been...promising. He enjoyed his breakfast, his visit to Covent Garden...  
And his encounter with Lena 'No-Last-Name', as he had dubbed her.  
Not many women intrigued Virgil Tracy. He'd seen many in his Air Force days, but not many proved to be anything more than a passing persona on his way through life.  
But a girl he had spoken to for all of fifteen minutes had?  
He sighed.  
He had no way of knowing, no way of foretelling what she was like.   
Why was life so cruel?  
He closed his eyes, preparing to have a little siesta to pass the time.  
That was when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" He smiled widely when he realized who was on the other end.  
"Err....hi. I was just wondering if you wanted..."His smile felt permanent just then. There was something about shy women...  
"If I wanted what?" He prompted, listening closely.  
"Lunchtomorrow? I mean, I understand if your busy or something, or if the card was just an accident or-" He cut in, his voice gentle.  
"Lunch sounds good."  


~*~*~*~

Well, there you have it. Another chapter under wraps.   
Isn't that a hoot and a half?  



End file.
